


Under our Universe

by Lag4123



Category: Deltarune (Video Game), Steven Universe (Cartoon), Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Multi, Oops, deltarune isnt actually in this, there are just hints every-so-now-and-then
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-24 10:09:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17702366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lag4123/pseuds/Lag4123
Summary: (Events take place after “Change your mind”)Finally, everything was fixed.The earth would be left alone and in turn become a safe haven for those who wished to be free.That is until the barrier in Mt. Ebott was broken and monsters resurfaced, causing a lot of trouble to arise amongst humans due to differing opinions- not to mention that it caught the attention of the Diamond authority, and now Steven has to work alongside the ambassador for monsters AND his intergalactic grandmothers to ensure that life on earth remains peaceful.May it be noted, that Steven doesn’t actually know he’s working with the ambassador for monsters, and the diamonds are 100% SH00KAll rights go to Rebecca Sugar, the crewniverse and Cartoon Network (SU), and Toby Fox (Undertale).This is a collab work with ZIRCONARTIST on Wattpad! Search either their username or the title of the story itself on there and you'll find it :)But if you find it anywhere else under any other name , please REPORT IMMEDIATELY!also, enjoy!





	1. Daily Donut Dash

The morning routine had started like any other, for now there was no need to break his schedule. Steven had awoken relatively early -roughly around seven o'clock- in order to attend to his daily donut dash. However, what, or rather who, was strangely out of place was... Pearl. Steven (after dressing himself) had silently carried himself down the stairs to find Pearl pacing in the kitchen. She appeared simultaneously perplexed and fearful... perhaps Steven also sensed a hint of shame. Her eyes were bloodshot, her steps were uncoordinated (causing her to trip herself up occasionally) and she seemed to be babbling incoherently to herself. It was safe to say that she looked like a mess.

Steven fiddled with his shirt awkwardly, wondering if now was a good time to...console her. He didn't know what had her so worried but nevertheless, she seemed as though she needed someone to talk to, and he was trying to decide whether or not he was going to be that person.

**'Greeaawhhh'**

A low rumble emerged from Steven's stomach. It looks like his stomach also needed someone to talk to, or rather to eat. Not someone to eat- Steven didn't eat people... but people did feed him, he couldn't cook anything too complex and-

...That sounded better in his head.

(This was in his head...)

 

"Oh! Steven, I didn't see you there!" Pearl exclaimed in surprise, shaking Steven from his thoughts. "Morning, Pearl! I was just about to get something from The Big Donut™️... do you wanna tag along?"

Steven knew that a good walk always helped him sort through his problems. He also knew that Pearl didn't like anything to do with food, as it disgusted her quite a bit. In hindsight maybe it wasn't the greatest idea to suggest that. Steven glanced downward, staring at the floor. Sometimes he was an idiot. A super duper idiot. "Eerhm- Oh!" Steven didn't have a chance to register what incoherent sounds Pearl was making before she rushed over to the stove top, tending to something she was preparing. Steven didn't really understand what she was mumbling about until a plate of expertly made crepes was gently placed before him. (He took note that Pearl did the delicate pinky thing he'd seen from an anime Connie had shown him, when she set the plate down.) "There won't be any need for that today, Steven! I've already prepared you a healthy breakfast." Steven giggled to himself a little, he didn't know if crepes could be considered healthy. His mood dropped suddenly, remembering what he had woken up for in the first place. "But my donut dash..."

Steven was disheartened by the idea of missing his donut. Which he had not had for a very long while, thanks to his intergalactic grandmothers. He sometimes wished they'd never cared about the Earth in the first place- so he wouldn't have to deal with their problems. But he felt bad when he thought about them like that- like nuisances. He didn't feel like a good person should think those things... and he liked to think of himself as a good person.

"Really Steven, it's unhealthy to eat such high calorie foods so often. You'll be fine going without....trust me."

"Doesn't this have a lot of calories though?" Steven questioned why he bothered arguing about something like this- sometimes he just got upset over things for no reason. He sighed, taking a seat at the coffee table by his couch and set his plate down a lot more forcefully than he'd intended. He looked up at Pearl to find her still standing in the kitchen rambling about the convenience of low calorie meals. He sighed yet again, his mood had lowered for no plausible reason.

**'GRRREEEAAAWGHHHH'**

Hunger was plausible enough, for him anyway.

 

He began digging into the masterpiece that was Pearl's cooking, taking note of the thin... slices...? of strawberry incorporated into the dish. The cream was good too. Sometimes, he couldn't help but wonder how Pearl was so good at cooking if she didn't eat. Maybe she had Amethyst help her?.... no, Amethyst would eat anything and say it's good, (just the other day she ate one of his old teddy bears, and yes, he was heartbroken) so she wouldn't be a reliable source of feedback. Perhaps, Garnet? no... yes... maybe? By the time Steven had given up on discovering how Pearl managed to become an expert chef, he had already cleared his plate. "B-but that doesn't explain it... why now would they...." Steven couldn't hear much of what Pearl was mumbling about... but she'd certainly stopped talking about calories, maybe she was worried about what all the un-corrupted gems were going to do now that home-world wasn't after them. Well, after the earth. She did seem really close with them, Snowflake especially. She seemed just about as motherly as Pearl. Tough and tender.

Now it sounded like he was talking about meat.

Steven noticed he was becoming sidetracked again, and tried his best to listen to Pearl's mumbling. Wiping his hands on the sides of his jeans he stood up, and inched closer to the kitchen. Pearl stood there, visibly shaken as she stared at the kitchen sink with her tired, bloodshot eyes. "They were sealed...sealed!!... they shouldn't have been able to- it doesn't make sense! Why now... why now!?" Steven was becoming rather anxious, something in his gut said that whatever Pearl was worried about was going to be grim. Pearl's voice was growing louder, like she was trying to speak over a large crowd. Steven didn't like it, not much. "After everything finally went right....and now they've just gone and-" "Pearl? What are you talking about?" When no response came, Steven tugged on Pearl's blue jacket, quickly gaining her attention.

"Aah!- Oh!! S-Steven, have you finished breakfast already?" She fumbled with her hair and the collar of her blue leather jacket, visibly uncomfortable with their close proximity. Which she'd never took note of before this very day. Steven was very curious, as to what would make Pearl act so out of character. "What are you talking about, Pearl?" He looked her in the eye, the glint of shame was still there, and far too noticeable to ignore.

"Ahhmm.. I was just..." she trailed off, her eyes darted from side to side.

 

_She's thinking of an excuse, isn't she?_

A voice rang out in Steven's head, like his own but a lot more... pessimistic sounding.

She's treating me like a child again, even after all we've been through. She doesn't think I can handle it...

He wasn't sure where the voice came from or if he was just hearing things because he was tired... was he tired? He didn't know...he'd felt sort of numb for a while... maybe that was tiredness? He was becoming confused now. Steven had kept becoming sidetracked, lost in the thoughts that would jab at the back of his mind and surface in his brain like a rubber ducky in a bath tub.

Rubber ducky?

He was doing it again. He shook his head and cleared his thoughts- he couldn't tell how long he'd zoned out for, but Pearl was still yet to respond. "Erhhh... well...it's that..." she appeared to be shrinking into herself, not literally of course. But her body language had said it all, her arms were awkwardly held together in front of her chest and her feet pointed inward slightly. She was also shaking slightly, and while she couldn't sweat as a manifestation of light, he was sure she'd be sweating up a storm by now. (He'd learnt to read body language thanks to the The Spirit Morph Saga, a book series Connie had shown him.) Pearl seemed to choke on something, the words in her mouth refused to push forward as though a rock was stuck in her throat. Pretty weird considering she that she was basically just an advanced rock...from space.

How many times did Steven have to get sidetracked? He pushed lingering thoughts to the back of his mind once more, trying his best to concentrate solely on Pearl. "Well... er, I... I don't think it should concern you right now." She only managed to seem a quarter way to confident when she'd finished her sentence. Being firm wasn't really easy when she got nervous- well, this nervous. She hardly ever got this nervous too... unless it was something to with with either Mom, the gem war, or homeworld.

He'd apparently said that last sentence out loud.

"Uhmmm... it's...All three...?"


	2. Thanks, Puberty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things escalate, oh dear. This is no good. Puberty is a messy time.

Recap:  
  
She only managed to seem a quarter way to confident when she'd finished her sentence. Being firm wasn't really easy when she got nervous- well, this nervous. She hardly ever got this nervous... unless it was something to with with either Mom, the gem war, or Homeworld.  
He'd apparently said that last sentence out loud.  
"Uhmmm... it's...All three...?"  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Steven couldn't believe his ears, hadn't they sorted everything out with Homeworld? But if it also involved the gem war, he supposed that naturally Homeworld- and therefore his mother (Pink Diamond/ Rose Quartz) would also have had something to do with it. But he should know what Pearl was so worried about by now... Surely there were no more cats left to jump out the bag. No more secrets left to tell, not after everything they'd been through together. Not after they-  
  
If that was the case, I would know exactly why Pearl is acting as helpless as Peridot was when she first joined us.  
  
_She's hiding something._  
  
The pessimistic voice was back. Steven wasn't in the mood to question it though.  
"Pearl...what- what...no, why would the gem war have you so worked up now, when it ended thousands of years ago?" Pearl looked a bit startled at that- probably recalling some horrific shattering she'd seen.  
Steven shuddered at the thought, slightly understanding why Pearl didn't like talking about... those times.  
Steven wiped sweat from his forehead, not only the heat, but the tension had caught up with him. Pearl was unsure of how to respond, it seemed, because her response wasn’t as thought out as her sentences usually were.

 

"Well... uh- Don't worry! This development shouldn't have you worried in the slightest, you'll be perfectly safe... if we take necessary precautions."  
Pearl mumbled on, whispering to herself and trying to reassure her frantic mind. It was pretty hectic in there- Steven knew that from experience.  
"Look, Pearl. Whatever it is you're worried about, I can handle it- we dealt with Homeworld after all... I even got through to WHITE. If I can do that much, this so called 'development' shouldn't affect me at all."  
He spoke confidently, reminding his guardian that they had faced many troubles together- trying to remind himself that they shoul- DO trust each other enough to keep everyone in the loop.  
"Really, Steven.... you don't need to-"  
"Aargh- JUST TELL ME, PEARL!"  
"Steven! Don't raise your voice at me, young man!" Pearl shot back at him, her motherly instincts intensifying by the second. His little outburst hadn't gone past her- despite being a frantic mess.  


_She's hiding something from me._

_She is, definitely._

_She doesn't trust me- she isn't going to treat me with respect..._

_She's going to baby me like she always has!_

  
The pessimist in Steven's head was growing louder, calling him out on his insecurities- things he'd rather not think about at this current point in time. He was at his boiling point, anger and hormones raging inside of him and tempting to spill out as easily as Blue's tears. Tears. Yes, he was almost at the point of crying. He'd gotten worked up to easily, felt too emotional about secrets being kept from him despite-  
  
"WE FUSED PEARL!!! WE TRUSTED EACH OTHER- WE SAVED EACH OTHER!! EVEN AFTER THAT WHY CANT....why can't.... why can't you trust me now..." Steven trailed off, his voice lowering as tears pricked his eyes with a stinging pain.  
  
"Steven...." Pearl looked devastated- hurt by the fact that she'd caused her baby boy to feel as though their fusing meant nothing. She didn't really know what to say, in all honesty. She knew that after dealing with Homeworld, Steven's mindset would mature enough for his body to alter in accordance. Yes! That's it- Hormones! He was worked up for no reason, just silly hormones.  
"Steven, I understand that you feel... left out in this particular, erm... event. But, you're only getting worked up because of horm-"  
Steven cut her off again. Speaking in a voice so low, that Pearl could barely hear him.  
"We're supposed to trust each other... we're not supposed to keep secrets from each other.." his voice trembled. He knew where Pearl was coming from, but she still wasn't giving him the answers he wanted. She was still keeping secrets.  
"Steven...." Pearl lifted his chin up gently to meet her gaze, a sort of worry and pain you'd only see in a mother's eyes glinting in her own.  
"We... I...don't mean to hurt you... But this- this is something not even I have much knowledge on... if I don't understand it- I can't protect you."  
"But... you'll only be babying me, treating me like the way you treated me back then... I don't want that Pearl...."  
They were both crying a little now. Steven knew exactly what Pearl was going to say next and he didn't need future vision to know that he wasn't going to like it. Not one bit.  
"I know Steven, but it's for your own good."  
He stood up straight startling Pearl and causing her to tumble softly onto her bottom. He glared at her through tears, he'd had enough of this. He didn't want to be sad anymore, and he didn't like being angry either. It was time to take a walk. A walk to where Pearl wouldn't follow him, not for a while at least. He dashed over to the warp pad, hastily.  
Seeing this Pearl reached out in an attempt to seize the hem of his jeans. But she was too late, he'd already reached the warp.  
"STEVEN! DON'T-" a bright beam of light filled the room. He had already warped away, and Pearl couldn't hope to think of where...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A momentary flash of light sparkled in an battlefield with gargantuan weaponry and strawberries strewn about, and not a sign of human life. Tales of strife and suffering, of pain and hurt that stained the earth.

But what fear was once felt, had melted away; all that was left of the Great Gem war was a field of hopes and dreams.     

Steven sat sulking, sitting on the trunk of a falling tree. His mind was so full of thoughts about what was keeping Pearl worked up, but the rest of him just felt… empty. Hollow.

 

_She doesn’t trust me._  

His internal voice spoke out in a cold and hateful tone.

“N-no, she does, it’s just this new thing is dangerous and-”

_Going on missions used to be dangerous. They let me anyway. Why protect me from death now? She even let me fall that one time..._  

“She was upset, she wasn’t thinking properly, and she even tried to save me-”

_She was saving Rose._

_Pink._

_Her leader._

_She doesn’t want me around. Even now, she still wants Rose back. The person she knows so much and yet so little about._  

“Stop it. Just stop thinking like that- like this…

We’ve grown and changed, Pearl may have seen it like that before, but now she doesn’t. We are a family and we love each other for who we are no matter what, and we face our problems together!” 

_Then why don’t I even know what the problem is?_

_Because they won’t tell me…. because they’re afraid of me._

_Afraid of me getting in the way._  

 

“NO!” Steven shouted out in frustration, he hated arguing with himself.

The thoughts he so passionately fought against and simultaneously believed in threw themselves around his head like an orchestration of pure chaos. Before long, he found himself with an uninvited headache and with his tears rolling down his cheeks almost as much as Blue’s did. He pulled his knees up to his head and sobbed silently for a very long while. His eyes had become red and puffy, his nose running and his lips trembling- he’d lost control of his emotions.

Thank puberty for that.

He didn’t like the situation he’d put himself into, and silently regretted bothering with it in the first place. Like the stupid teenager he was, he’d made a mess of everything again.

“BUT THINKING LIKE THAT ISN'T GOING TO MAKE YOU FEEL BETTER, WHY THINK LIKE THAT AT ALL, SMALL HUMAN?” Steven jolted up, stumbling of off his crying stump and onto his feet in the blink of an eye. He frantically looked around for any sign of life, only to see nothing but long grassy fields and a skeleton leaning against a giant strawberry.

He blinked a few times and sat back down on the stump. He was officially questioning his sanity… maybe his last adventure into space had finally knocked the screws in his head?

.

..

...

….

…..

……

…….

……

…..

….

…

..

.

“SMALL HUMAN? DO YOU NOT UNDERSTAND ME, PERHAPS?” His head jolted once again, looking up to stare into the endless voids of black that were a skeletons eye sockets.

He screamed, naturally.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lag4123 here, with an apology.  
> Sorry that it took me so damn long to post this chapter guys! I am a lazy person...  
> Anyway, stay tuned for more! I don't know when that'll be because it's been school holidays so ZIRCONARTIST and I haven't really been able to talk, what with both of us not being in the same country.  
> Anyway, criticism is appreciated, and puns!
> 
> -Farewell from the authors-

**Author's Note:**

> That's it for Chapter One! If you have any questions or suggestions- heck even a pun or two, DON'T FORGET TO COMMENT them! (We love puns!)  
> Creative criticism is very appreciated, but don't be mean.  
> Feel free to vote for this as well! :p
> 
> Farewell from Lag4123 and ZIRCONARTIST


End file.
